simcityhurricanesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane January (2012)
January was the twenty-second named storm and fourteenth hurricane of the 2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season. January's duration was between December 6 and December 9. January had a peak intensity of 85 mph and minimum pressure 972 mbar. January was a very odd hurricane that formed after the 2012 season had officially ended. January formed from a moisture rich cold front that developed off Northwest on December 4. January was the at the northernmost end of the Biolixi Ocean basin when it was declared a tropical storm on December 6. This area is typically a very unfavorable area due to cold air and cold waters. Due to a warm moisture feed to its southeast, January continued to the north. January even became a hurricane with 85 mph winds on December 8. This would make January the most northern hurricane on record. Even though throughout January never affected land, it broke many records due to forming at a such high latitude. Meteorological History On December 4, a tropical disturbance began developing off the coast of Northwest. The wave slowly began to organize due to forming from a cold front. The disturbance began to show a well-defined center and became the twenty-second named storm of the 2012 season, January. This was the first time in history that the National Hurricane Center needed to cycle to the back-up list for an over-active system. On December 7, January began to be shoved to the north and then to the northwest, where it began to rapidly develop. A moisture flow to January's south continued to feed the system, which the strengthened it. January broke another record on December 8 when the system became the most northern hurricane to ever develop in the Biolixi Ocean in recorded history. January gained its peak intensity of 85 mph and minimum pressure of 972 during the same day; this makes January the most intense northern system on record. On December 8, January began to rapidly weaken due to very strong eastward wind shear. January weakened into a tropical depression on December 9, and then dissipated. There were no impacts from January. Since January was a post-season system, January didn't qualify for any end of season awards at the National Hurricane Center Conference on November 30. Records January broke several records in between the period of its formation and dissipation. January was mark as an "unusual storm" by the National Hurricane Center due to forming after the 2012 hurricane season had ended, making January was post-season storm. From there January became even odder as it continued to intensify over cold waters. January was also marked as one of the coldest forming tropical cyclones on record beating Tropical Storm Peter of 2011. Then the title of "coldest tropical storm on record" was changed to "coldest hurricane on record" after it had satellite estimate winds of 75 mph on December 7, making January a hurricane. January also broke a record for being the first storm to ever use the back-up list because of an over active season. This would mark the first time use of the back-up list since it was established in 2008 because of a possible tropical storm formation after the "W" storm had been used during that year's season. See also *2012 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season *Biolixi Ocean Hurricane Back-Up List *2011 Biolixi Ocean hurricane season *Tropical Storm Peter Category:Storms